


A Predestined Date

by QueenieLacy



Series: A Fairytale Life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec doing his best to impress Magnus, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown Prince!Alec, Dinner Date, First Dates, Fluffy Goodness for the Soul, M/M, Magnus doing his best to make Alec a bumbling fool, Magnus suceeds, Mostly Fluff, rated for swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Months after defeating Asmodeus, Alec takes Magnus on their first date.(Set after “Happily Ever After”)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: A Fairytale Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693381
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	A Predestined Date

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write more in this royalty/fairytale Malec ‘verse and with the world closing up shop, I now have more time on my hands.
> 
> If you have not read Happily Ever After, I highly recommend reading that first. There are reference made in this story that you will not understand unless you read that story first. Story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763762

Magnus turned to the side as he looked into his full length mirror, smoothing out his purple and gold floral blazer as he checked himself out. Magnus wasn’t a conceited person but he had to admit he looked good in his purple skinny jeans that hugged his ass just right. His black tank top was tucked into his pants and two necklaces hung from his neck. Magnus fiddled nervously with the rings on his fingers as he stared at his reflection. He looked great on the outside, but he was a nervous wreck on the inside. 

He was about to have his first official date with Alec. 

After Magnus defeated his father and siblings, breaking free of their reign of terror, he focused on building up his new life. Not without the help of the royal family of course. Alec was right next to him every step of the way as he got his affairs in order. Magnus used his magic to rebuild parts of the house that were damaged during the fight, but that didn’t stop Izzy from coming over to decorate the mundane way. 

_ “There’s a charm in doing things the mundane way.” Izzy told him one afternoon while she was hanging gold curtains at his bedroom window.” _

After getting his home in order, Magnus started looking for work. He had bills to pay and his belly needed to stay full. It didn’t take long for him to find something. Dot quickly took him under her wing and found clients that could use his magic more than hers. 

_ “Your magic is so powerful. You could be a star, baby.” Dot winked as she pushed a black appointment book into his hand.  _

Maryse all but demanded Magnus come to the royal palace and visit her once he was settled. He resisted as long as he could until he knew he had to go, or else the queen’s guard would drag him to the palace. Alec sat beside him, holding Magnus’ hand as Maryse sat in a chair next to them. Robert was standing up next to his wife. 

“ _ They told me what happened...at your home. Are you well?” The queen asked.  _

_ Magnus nodded. “I’m fine...your majesty.” He answered, nervously waiting for her to ask about his parentage. _

_ Maryse smiled as she reached over and placed her hand on Magnus’ knee, giving it a squeeze. “If you’re going to date my son, you must call me Maryse.” _

After that day, Magnus spent a lot of time at the palace. Alec would help him with documents and go through other things his father left behind while spending time with one another. They’d normally share a meal and shamelessly flirt with one another until Max took Magnus away to help him with his History of Magic homework while Alec trained with Jace. It wasn’t until a few months after the incident that Alec would ask him out again.

_ “Now that you’re stable.” Alec started as he sat next to Magnus on his couch, the television playing in the background. “I was thinking...we could finally get that steak.” He smiled and Magnus laughed. _

_ “I’d love to, Alexander.” _

Magnus gasped when he heard a knock on his door, startled by the loud bang. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the time. He took one last look at himself before leaving his bedroom and making his way through his home, down the stairs and to the front door. He took in a deep breath, blowing it out before opening the door. 

“Hello, Alexander.” He greeted his boyfriend. The crown prince was dressed in all black, black pants and a black button-up with white buttons. His sleeves were rolled up to show off his forearms, making the look more casual. Alec wore a simple watch and Magnus was sure he could see his reflection in Alec’s shoes. 

Alec’s jaw fell slightly as he stared at Magnus. He looked gorgeous in purple and gold, his eyeliner was thicker tonight, his spiked hair had purple tips, and Alec was sure Magnus was wearing lip gloss. “Uh…” Alec attempted to gather himself, but he had no such luck. His mind was only focused on how beautiful Magnus looked. “Uh...you...you look...wow.” Was all Alec could say, making Magnus chuckle.

“I take it you like my outfit.” Magnus smirked as he watched Alec quickly nod his head.

“Yeah.” Alec cleared his throat, finally getting himself together. “You look amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Alexander.” Magnus teased as Alec held out his hand for him to take.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and used his magic to close his door, locking it and putting a ward up. He held Alec’s hand as the prince led him over to the car. “You’re driving?” Magnus questioned when he noticed there was no driver in the car.

Alec nodded. “I want to spend time with you, not a driver.” He reasoned as he walked Magnus to the passenger side door. He let go of Magnus’ hand to open the door for him. Alec never liked going anywhere with his security team.

“Such a gentleman.” Magnus teased before sliding into the sleek, black Mercedes-Benz. He settled into the leather seat as Alec made his way to the driver side, quickly getting into the car and starting it up. “I’m actually surprised Maryse let you drive.” Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, ha, ha, ha.” Alec laughed sarcastically as he pulled away from Magnus’ place and started for the restaurant. “I am an adult. I make my own decisions.”

Magnus nodded. “True.” He answered. “But that doesn’t stop her from worrying about her baby.” He teased, reaching over to grab Alec’s cheek.

“Hey.” Alec giggled as he moved away from Magnus’ hand. He took his right hand and grabbed Magnus’ left, holding his hand as he drove. “That’s better.”

Magnus gave Alec’s hand a squeeze before reaching over to mess with the radio, trying to find a good station. “So...did Izzy dress you?”

Alec laughed. “Are you just going to tease me all night?”

“Maybe…” Magnus sat back in his seat after finding a station. “It’s kind of fun.”

The couple laughed as Alec drove them into the downtown area. They enjoyed a comfortable silence, the music filling the empty space, as the car went through the traffic. The dark tint on the windows concealing their identity. Magnus admired the bright lights and the busy city streets. He always imagined going out for a night on the town when he was under his father’s thumb, and now he was going out with an amazing man, who happened to be a prince. To say his life had completely changed was an understatement. 

Magnus frowned and looked over at Alec as he pulled into an alleyway. Alec could feel his lover’s eyes on him as he drove. “We have to go in through the back...to avoid the cameras and paparazzi...sorry.” Alec explained and Magnus shook his head.

“Don’t apologize.” Magnus said as the car went around to the back of the restaurant. “I know what I’m getting into.” He added. Being with a Royal meant cameras flashing and reporters everywhere. Magnus had come to terms with the fact that he’d eventually be on the front page of the papers and the top story on the nightly news. 

Alec pulled up to the back of the restaurant and Magnus saw two people waiting for them. As Alec slowed to a stop, their doors were open by the two people. “Your highness.” A woman greeted Alec as he stepped out of the car. She introduced herself as Andrea, the owner, and thanked him for his business. 

Magnus smiled as his door was opened by another gentleman. They exchanged quick pleasantries before Magnus walked around the car to join his boyfriend. Alec slid his arm around Magnus’ waist as he spoke to the owner. “Thank you. I can assume you’re good at maintaining privacy.” Alec half-joked and the woman nodded. 

“Of course, your highness.” She said as she took a quick look at Magnus. She noticed the way the prince was holding the man in purple and smiled. “I love your blazer.” She complimented him before going to open the back door. “Shall we?”

The lovers nodded and walked inside of the restaurant. The owner led them through the back of the restaurant. Alec’s hand never left the small of Magnus’ back as they were led to a private section of the restaurant. A table for two was set up in the middle of the private space, with soft lighting and a small candle in the middle of the table that made everything glow.

“Don’t worry about the window.” The owner spoke as the two looked over to the window. “You can see out but no one can see in.” She explained. “So our guests don’t feel so...walled in.” She added and then explained that the man that greeted them outside would be their waiter tonight and that if they needed anything to just ask him. 

They thanked her and she quickly left the couple. Alec and Magnus took their seats at the table, their menus already waiting for them. “Thank you.” Magnus said as they sat down. “For this.” He added. Magnus wondered what strings Alec had to pull to get this level of service and privacy. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” Alec smiled as he grabbed his menu. “It’s what you deserve.” He added and Magnus smiled as he picked up his own menu. The two looked over the menus, discussing choices. Magnus jokes about ordering everything on the menu and Alec said he would get him every single dish if that made him happy. Magnus shook his head with a laugh, narrowing down his choices. It wasn’t long before the waiter arrived with a bottle of wine.

“Compliments of the owner.” He explained before pouring them both a glass of red wine. He placed the bottle on the table for the couple to enjoy. They quickly placed their order with the waiter and he soon left to get everything started.

Magnus took his glass of wine and held it up to toast. “To us.”

Alec smiled as he grabbed his own glass. “To us.” He repeated, their glasses coming together with a soft clink. The couple took a sip of the wine before placing their glasses down again. Once his hand was free, Alec reached across the table to take Magnus’ hand, holding it gently as his thumb brushed across his knuckles. “I’m so glad you said yes to this.” He confessed.

Magnus chuckled. “Why wouldn’t I?” He questioned. “After all the time we’ve spent together and...everything else.” He explained, not wanting to even say his father’s name.

“I don’t know.” Alec shrugged. “I guess...I guess I was worried because we have spent a lot of time together. I thought you’d see how much of an awkward archery nerd I am and decide to make a different choice.” He explained, eyes cast downward to look at the candle on the table.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus gave Alec’s hand a soft squeeze. “You may be an awkward archery nerd, but you’re  _ my  _ awkward archery nerd.” He explained and it made Alec snort. “You're a very kind, selfless, sweet person. You’re also hot, so that’s a plus.” Magnus flirted as he grabbed his wine glass with his free hand, making Alec blush in the process. “You have no reason to worry...especially since I’m technically a prince of hell.” He added before taking another sip of his wine. “And you should be turned off by that.”

Alec shook his head. “You know I don’t care about that.” Alec gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze. “Your parents don’t make you who you are.”

Magnus shrugged. “Well you know what they say...sins of the father…” He trailed off as Alec shook his head.

“Not in this case.” Alec spoke the final word on the subject before changing the subject. “I thought you promised to tell me what’s so special about the rune on my neck.” 

“Oh, right!” Magnus perked up at the mention of the rune. “So it’s the night of the ball.” Magnus started his story and Alec has his full attention, nodding along as Magnus speaks. “The house is empty and I’m home alone, because I was forbidden from the ball.” He explained and Alec let out an angry huff. “But I’ve never been one to follow rules, so I took one of my father’s old spell books and found a spell to glamour me up and sneak me into the ball.”

“Theft and unlawful entry. I didn’t know my boyfriend was a bad boy.” Alec teased. 

“Didn’t you know good princes love bad boys.” Magnus teased back. He shook his head and raised his free hand. “Stop distracting me.” Magnus laughed as he wagged his finger at Alec.

“Now you know how I feel.” Alec started. “Just starting at you is enough to make me lose my train of thought.”He confessed with a smile and Magnus could feel his cheeks heat up.

“Oh, you smooth talker...awkward, my ass.” Magnus said, causing Alec to laugh before clearing his throat. “Anyway, back to the story...so I had the spell book and I found the perfect spell. It was very old magic and I had some doubts about whether it would work, but I went ahead with it because I had nothing to lose. I grabbed a piece of chalk and…” Magnus leaned forward and reached across the table, placing his index finger on the rune on Alec’s neck. 

“I drew this rune on the floor.” Magnus traced the rune, as if he were drawing it on his bedroom floor again. He could feel Alec shiver and lean into his touch. Magnus continued to run his fingers across the rune as he finished the story. “I read the spell, spilled a bit of my blood and this blinding white light appeared. The next thing I knew I was all dressed up and ready to go.” Magnus finished as his hand slid further back, his fingers curling into Alec’s dark hair.

Alec smiled as Magnus traced his rune. “It’s the deflect rune. Perfect for what you were trying to do.” He explained and Magnus nodded. “It’s fitting that an angelic rune brought you to me...the Angel brought you to me.” Alec reasoned and Magnus scoffed. 

“I don’t think the Angel would bring you a demon, darling.” Magnus retorted as his hand went up to rub Alec’s cheek.

“It’s the only way I can explain it.” Alec spoke as he leaned into the touch. Magnus smiled as Alec looked at him with dreamy eyes and a wide smile. 

Their moment was broken up by their food arriving. Magnus pulled his hand away from Alec as their dishes were placed on the table. Alec cleared his throat and sat up straight as everything was arranged. The couple continued to talk as they dug into their food, mostly talking about Max and how he got a perfect score on his history of magic project. 

“I sure hope so. I practically wrote the thing.” Magnus exclaimed. 

They finished dinner and Magnus decided to have dessert, settling on the cheesecake, while Alec ordered a coffee. Even though Alec decided against dessert, that didn’t stop Magnus from feeding him a few bites of cheesecake. “It’s sweeter from you.” Alec winked and Magnus chuckled.

“What’s this about you being awkward again?” Magnus teased between bites. 

The couple finished their meal and Alec paid the bill, leaving a sizable tip before making their way through the back of the restaurant and out the back door. They slipped into Alec’s car without incident and started for Magnus’ home. Alec took Magnus’ hand as he drove. “Was everything good?” Alec questioned and Magnus nodded.

“It was great. Thank you.” Magnus answered. “You shouldn’t spoil me like this. I’ll get used to it, and you’ll have a monster on your hands.” He joked and Alec raised his hand, kissing the back of it.

“I guess I’ll just deal with the monster.” Alec responded and Magnus chuckled as Alec turned a corner. They made their way through downtown and out of the city to Magnus’ home. Alec parked in the driveway and both men exited the car, holding hands as they walked to the front door.

“Do you want to come in for a drink?” Magnus questioned as he waved his hand, unlocking the door and lifting the ward. Alec nodded.

“Sure.” He answered, not wanting the night to end just yet. Magnus opened the door and allowed Alec in first before following him inside. He closed the door behind them and then led Alec into the living room. “Make yourself comfortable.” Magnus suggested as he slipped off his blazer, throwing it over a chair as he made his way over to the bar cart.

Alec settled onto the couch as Magnus made their drinks. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, but his attention went back to Magnus. His eyes followed Magnus’s hips as he moved to the beat in his own head. He had to turn away before too much desire stirred within him. Alec wanted to wait before they took it to that step, not wanting to take Magnus too fast and scare him off. He pretended to be interested in whatever was on the television as Magnus brought their drinks over to him.

“Here you go.” Magnus handed Alec his drink before sitting next to him on the couch. “What should we toast to this time?” 

“To us.” Alec smiled. “Again.” 

“To us, again.” Magnus repeated as their glasses met. The couple drank and talked before curling up on the couch to watch an old black and white movie that Magnus liked and Alec mocked occasionally. The first movie turned into another movie and soon the couple lost track of time.

* * *

Alec’s eyes shot open when he felt buzzing in his pocket. He looked down and saw a sleeping Magnus on top of him. His arms wrapped around Magnus as the Warlock clutched at his shirt. Alec softly smacked his lips as his hold tightened on Magnus. He was incredibly comfortable holding Magnus like this and didn’t want to move.

“What’s vibrating?” Magnus mumbled, eyes still closed as he shifted slightly. 

“My phone.” Alec answered before reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. “Hello.” He answered sleepily.

“Alec, where are you? Mom is freaking out that you’re not back yet.” Jace quickly explained.

“What time is it?” Alec questioned as he rubbed circled into Magnus’ back. 

“It’s three in the morning.” Jace answered.

“You’re kidding.” Alec was definitely awake now.

“No, where are you?” Jace asked again.

“With Magnus, at his place.” Alec answered and Jace whistled. “Stop, nothing like that. We fell asleep.” Alec explained. “Tell mom, I’m on my way home.”

“Alright, see you soon. Tell Magnus I said hi.” Jace hung up before Alec could respond. 

“You have to go?” Magnus questioned.

“Yeah.” Alec reluctantly answered. “I have to get back.” Magnus nodded and sat up, moving off Alec so he could sit up. The prince stretched before standing up along with Magnus.

Magnus walked Alec to the door, leaning in to kiss him. He placed his hands on Alec’s waist as they kissed while Alec’s hands settled on his waist. “What are you doing tomorrow...well I guess today, technically?” Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. “Hopefully, I’m doing something with you.” He answered and Alec smiled.

“I will see you later then.” Alec gave Magnus one last kiss before opening the door and leaving the house. Magnus watched as Alec climbed into his car and pulled off before closing his door and putting his wards up. He made his way to the living room and turned off the television before grabbing the empty wine classes. Magnus moved through his home, placing the empty glasses in the sink before going upstairs to his room. He took off his dinner clothes and got ready for bed, showering and changing into his comfy pajama pants and tank top.

Magnus slipped into bed and pulled the cover over his body. Before he could close his eyes, he heard his phone buzz. He reached out and grabbed the phone, turning it over to ready the text message. 

_ ‘Movie tonight @ 7?’ _

It was from Alec. Magnus smiled before sending back a reply to confirm their date. He placed his phone back onto the nightstand before turning over, sighing happily as he snuggled into his mattress. 

How did he get so lucky?


End file.
